


Mind Flip

by Peruvian Gypsy (Cat_Moon)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Peruvian%20Gypsy
Summary: Trick or treat?  Maybe both, when Blair has a surprise for Jim.





	Mind Flip

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, just another oldie I wrote back in the 1990s. Having seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show isn't exactly mandatory to understanding this story, but it sure helps.

Jim Ellison watched himself in the mirror and groaned. He wasn't looking forward to this; it hadn't been his idea to go to this stupid party. He'd been roped into it by Blair and Simon. He groaned again at the pun, and strode out of the room. The quicker he got this over with, the better.

"Hey Chief," he called as he descended the stairs, "you don't hurry up, we're gonna be late. It was your idea to go in the first place, the least you can do is be on time." He felt a vindicated sense of satisfaction from grousing.

 "Okay, okay, I'm coming," Blair said as he walked out of the bathroom. He stood in front of Jim and held out his arms expansively. "All set. What do you think?"

 Jim looked Blair up and down. Again, slowly. Glanced behind him. Looked at Blair again. Paused yet another few beats (for effect).

 "You are _not_ wearing that to the Cascade PD Halloween party," he said firmly.

 "Oh, come on, Jim, it's too late to change now, and I've been working on this outfit for weeks." Blair adjusted his garter belt slightly and dabbed at his deep red lips with a napkin that had orange pumpkins on it. Then he looked Jim up and down speculatively. "We could get you a blond wig and gold lame' speedo, you'd do as Rocky."

 "In your dreams, Sandburg," Jim grumbled. He pulled at his collar, highly uncomfortable with the way Blair was dressed -- although he didn't care to examine why. "I thought you were going to go as an Indian."

 "Too boring," Blair replied, doing a few laps around the living room, practicing his 'Frankie' strut.

 Jim's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched. "Did you dye your hair?" he accused. He knew for a fact that Blair's curls hadn't been black before. Not the way the sunlight picked up all those golden brown highlights when it hit him, almost creating a surreal glow over his stunning features. Not that Jim had ever noticed, mind you.

 "Chill out, man. It's the wash-out kind."

 Not mollified, Jim felt the need to continue protesting. "That's just great," he proclaimed as Blair continued to rehearse the mannerisms Tim Curry made famous in The Rocky Horror Picture Show. "I'm gonna look pretty stupid now, dressed as a cowboy."

 The smile Blair turned on him did weird things to his stomach. "I really _did_ pick up the speedo. Just in case."

 "What am I talking about, _I'm_ gonna look stupid? And since when did Frankie have a hairy chest?!"

 Blair glanced in the direction of the bathroom. "Well...maybe I have time to shave..."

 Jim's hand on his arm stopped him before he could take a step in that direction. "Don't even think about it!" He noticed yet another unpleasant change, and pulled the arm closer. "What did I tell you about getting a tattoo?!" he demanded, staring at the red heart that said 'Boss'.

 "Y'know, with this possessive attitude of yours, you should've gone as Frankie. Temperament's right."

 "What's that supposed to mean?" Jim blustered.

 "I suppose now wouldn't be a good time to tell you about that...um...body piercing I had done the other day..."

 "Are you out of your mind?!" Jim yelled, feeling himself becoming totally unglued, and unable to stop it. He wondered if the question wouldn't have better been aimed at himself.

"Look Jim, no offense, man, but it's _my_ body. It's my business if I want to get a tattoo -- or anything else..."

Jim unceremoniously dragged Blair over into his room, away from the large windows in the living room. "Okay, let's see it."

"Huh?" Blair squeaked.

"Whatever it is you've done, I wanna see it." Like playing with a live grenade, he was waiting to see whether it was a dud or live and blew up in his face.

"You know, in some tribes it's considered an act of religious reverence to--"

"Now!" Those words had instantly increased his worry. If body piercing was something these tribes of Blair's did, it was very likely he'd go and do something stupid like that himself. Jim mentally kicked himself for the time he'd joked with Blair about a nipple ring. Sandburg was _not_ a person you gave ideas too.

"Okay, Jim," Blair said in a strangely quiet voice. Standing in front of his friend, he slowly pulled on the string of the black leather corset, letting it open a little at a time. Next he started on the stockings, sliding them down his leg. He made big production out of undressing, drawing it out for what seemed like forever.

 The only sound in the room was the rustle of cloth, made indecently loud by Jim's powerful hearing -- even drowning out the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

 When Blair was completely naked, he looked up at Jim, who'd forgotten how to breathe. "I have a confession to make. I lied about the body piercing. Uh, but if you don't trust me, you can...search me for it."

Jim licked his dry lips, then realized, aghast, what the gesture might look like. "What's going on here?" It occurred to him that was probably an inane thing to say. But he'd also forgotten how to think.

"That's what I should be asking you."

"What are you talking about?"

Blair sighed, leaning against the bed. "I noticed how you've been acting around me the past few weeks. I didn't know how to bring the subject up, especially knowing how you are about talking about your feelings. But I had to know, so I devised this little...test."

"Had to know what?" Lack of oxygen was starting to make Jim dizzy. He tried to breathe, but his chest felt too tight.

Blair glanced down, showing a momentary bit of shyness. "If you felt the same way as I do," he answered in a soft voice.

"Did I pass the test?" Jim heard the sounds, just wasn't convinced they'd come from _his_ mouth.

Blair looked at him again and smiled that smile, and Jim felt the world as he'd known it crumbling down around him. In addition to being aware of his own blood and heartbeat, he now felt _Blair's_ heartbeat pounding, heard the blood rushing through his veins. Knew what it meant, and welcomed it. The total loss of control he craved was mere moments away.

Blair stepped up to Jim and his hand found the obvious erection waiting for it. "With flying colors, cowboy..."

 

the end

 

 


End file.
